grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Khagan Toghun Tegüs
'Khagan Toghun Tegüs ' is a character in Vendetta. Profile Weapons/Abilities: A master horseman, riding Ariq, a gene-engineered monster of a horse, with skin thick enough to stop an artillery shell. Highly regenerative by means of advanced nanotechnology. The Khagan himself is stuck full of implants and aug grafts, his body built from scratch in the womb, designed to be the ultimate warrior leader. Only a quarter of his body is still organic. The sciences of the Pankhaganate are perfected in him - he is stronger, tougher and even just bigger in sheer bulk than even the mightiest old-style human. The Khagan detests weapons, preferring to rely on his impressive physique alone. Description: As said, the Khagan has a much larger bulk than an average human. He is immensely, almost grotesquely muscled. Toghun looks little like his Mongol ancestors, centuries of interbreeding with conquered peoples dwindling the bloodline to nothing, atleast as far as appearances are concerned. The Khagan has a headful of light brown hair, cut short in a neat military style, and smooth, broad features. His eyes are brown and his skin a dull red. The Khagan is dressed in dusty military fatigues from a recent lenghty military campaign. Toghun is a cultured man - by the standards of his age - embracing the latest in technology and intrigued by more creative minds. Unfortunately, that is as far as it goes - seeking to emulate his ancestors, he is prone to random acts of pointless cruelty to intimidate his opponents and rivals. Even so, he's rarely angry and indeed infamously difficult to provoke, seeming to take everything as a joke. A spawn of his culture, he enjoys war and combat and has no trouble with killing and does it disturbingly casually. Biography: In a dull, long-forgotten tale, the great empire of Temujin, the man known as Genghis Khan and the first Khagan, fell apart at his death, fragmenting into khanates that competed and made rivals of their former brethren, the might of the Mongols wasted without a single unifying force. After a long decline, they were no more, their distant offspring a mere fragment of their former glory. In the true history of our world, these fearless horsemen of the steppe inherited a realm stretching from vast China to the land of the Franks in the heart of Europa and beyond, across the great seas. There were defeats, there were resurgences and periods of both decline and growth. But in the end there was no stopping the Mongol Empire, which defeated every land and people that dared to defy it. It is a history of bloodshed, war and cruelty, but also of relentless progress, and eventually, stability. Today, the Pankhaganate commands a thousand worlds and countless armies, the horses of the past replaced with starships and the spears and bows with bio-plagues and kinetic accelerators. Khagan Toghun Tegüs rules this ever-expanding realm, battling tirelessly the alien and the insurgent who still resist – but will not for long. The Khagan has had a surprisingly sheltered upbringing, away from the intrigues of the Mongol court. He's grown to be somewhat naive as a result and has difficulty believing anything can be an actual threat to him. Still, educated like any Mongol ruler, he is a merciless warlord and conqueror and sometimes has a hard time grasping why exactly this is a bad thing. His realm has thus far been blessed with internal stability and he only laughs when warned of dissidents or even outright rebellion. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:Vendetta Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead Characters